The present invention generally relates to a flexible decoration light string and a method for the preparation of said light string, more particularly relates to a flexible decoration light string to be sealed in an insulator (or insulating body) and method for preparation of it.
The decoration light string is generally used around a tree, window or door, or pre-arranged on a decorative sheet or a stand. Some of the transitional light strings are arranged on a three-dimensional body. However, such conventional light strings are not any variances. Further, the conventional light strings are easily to be damaged due to net any protection on them and easily caused short circuit.
The present invention relates to a flexible decoration light string comprising multiple luminaries being connected with multiple electrical conductors in series, parallel or series and parallel to form rectangular lighting strings, by means of insulator along with said rectangular lighting strings under the way of longitudinal direction to contain and seal the luminaries and the electrical conductors within in said insulators, thus the luminaries and the electrical conductors being isolated to outside to form a flexible decoration lighting strings, then one or both ends of said strings connected to the connectors to form a circuit loop.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a flexible decoration light string comprising multiple luminaries being connected with multiple electrical conductors in series, parallel or series and parallel to form rectangular lighting strings, by means of insulator to seal the luminaries and the electrical conductors within in said insulators, thus the luminaries and the electrical conductors being isolated to outside to form a safety of flexible decoration lighting strings.
The present invention is also to provide a method for the preparation of a flexible decoration light string comprising to string connection of multiple luminaries with multiple electrical conductors to form a circuit loop of a light string; to combine single loop light strings in series or parallel to form a single or multiple circuit loops of rectangular light string.
The further purpose of the present invention is to provide positioning devices having fixed article to fix electrical conductors and luminaries in a certain position in order to present them being best to cause from short circuit.
The further purpose of the present invention is to provide the use of plastic extruder to make a rectangular light string to be sealed within the insulating plastic via predetermined die of said extruder to form flexible decoration light string with outward insulating body.
Other objects, effect and features will become apparent when the description of preferred embodiments is taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.